1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to renewable energy, and particularly to a roadway bump electricity generation system that provides for electricity generation by vehicular movement over a speed bump.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous publications describing apparatus that generate electricity from wheeled vehicles passing over a bump along a road. Many of these devices are spring-loaded and convert movement of the device caused by the weight of a passing vehicle into electricity.
Nevertheless there remain problems relating to the smooth movement of vehicles over such devices. Moreover, many such devices require too much space in that both the mechanical movement and the electricity generator are housed underground in a hole beneath the bump.
Thus, a roadway bump electricity generation system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.